Late Night Conversations
by Catbast
Summary: Just your cliche Post-Beach conversation between Azula and Ty Lee.


**A/N:** So just a cliché little ficlet about what happened with Ty Lee/Azula after destroying that house in the episode 'The Beach'. Also, this is my first ever non-glee fic… so I'm so sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC.

* * *

There was a gentle breeze gliding through the humid air that night as a young woman sat alone on the balcony of the beach house. Azula decided to escape the attention of her friends for a short while; she didn't want to talk about what happened with Chan… or whatever his name was. She didn't give a damn. She felt stupid, how dare a boy ditch the Princess after kissing her for the first time! Her first ever kiss, ruined by her desire to rule the world. Maybe she spoke of her dreams too soon… Perhaps it was her fault. But if only he knew who she was, then he'd be sorry.

Azula wasn't one to feel weak. Ever. But how could boys turning her down make her feel so pathetic? How could dumb, easy girls like Ty Lee get hundreds of guys lining up for them? Is it really all about attitude? It makes sense. And maybe she was a little harsh to Ty Lee. But that's what jealousy does, right? Who was Azula jealous of? Ty Lee or those guys?

It's not like she can't get Ty Lee's attention. The girl compliments literally everything she says. But is that solely because she's afraid of Azula? Or does Ty Lee genuinely look up to her? There were so many questions on Azula's mind that night and she didn't like it at all. She liked to be in charge of her own thoughts. To have control over everyone. But what was it about this girl that left Azula so confused?

Being left alone to your own thoughts should be illegal.

"Well hey there, sweet sugar cakes." A voice suddenly said, scaring Azula and causing her to flinch.

The voice let out a giggle and of course, it was none other than the very same girl from her thoughts. Ty Lee sat down right next to Azula. Leaving next to no room beside her. Ty Lee was never one for letting people have personal space.

"I knew you were light on your feet, but I didn't realize it was _that_ light." The Princess mumbled.

Ty Lee giggled again; she loved Azula's sense of humor. Even if nobody else does.

"Yeah well, years of being in the circus kinda does that to you. What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Ty Lee replied.

"Oh nothing. I'm just allowing my thoughts to get the better of me. I'll be going inside shortly. Are Mai and Zuko still away on their romantic stroll?" Azula asked.

"What are you thinking about, Princess? Is it about Chan? Did you kiss him?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

"I believe I asked you a question Ty Lee, are Zuko and Mai still on their romantic stroll?" Azula repeated herself again. She didn't like it when people ignored her.

Ty Lee frowns and Azula pretends she hasn't notices. She hates when Ty Lee is sad but she has no idea why.

"Yeah, they left hours ago. I'd have thought they'd be back at least by 11... Is it your turn to answer my question now?" Ty Lee asked.

If anyone else had spoken back to Azula like that, they'd be a small pile of ashes. But Azula likes this about Ty Lee. She isn't afraid to be herself, not even afraid to talk back.

"It doesn't matter what I was thinking about. Anyway, yes I did kiss Chan. But that isn't important. He didn't like me and I didn't feel anything when we kissed. He is merely a stupid boy with an important father." Azula spoke in a voice that told Ty Lee not to ask anything else.

Her tone was ignored of course. Whether Ty Lee knew she didn't want to be questioned or not, Azula had no idea.

"But that's crazy Azula! Wasn't he your first kiss? And you felt nothing? You always feel something when you kiss someone for the first time. At least I think you do." Ty Lee said, clearly surprised at hearing Azula's words.

"Feelings are pathetic. You don't get anywhere by loving someone, it only makes a person weak." Azula stated. "Just look at my foolish mother. She loved dear Zuzu and look where that got her!"

Ty Lee didn't know what to say at first. Frowning, she grabbed Azula's hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"I wish you didn't hate your mother so much. She was so nice. And beautiful too. Like you. But I think you're going to be even more beautiful than her. You have confidence." Ty Lee said, unsure of what Azula's reaction would be.

"What do you know? Zuko was right. You are stuck in a world where everyone is happy." Azula snapped as she pulled her hand away from Ty Lee's grip.

"You're wrong. I just wish you'd see that she loved you." Ty Lee knew she was testing the waters. This was dangerous territory. It would end horribly. But somehow she knew she was going to be okay.

"There is so much you don't know about my mother, Ty Lee." Azula said gently, surprising her.

"Maybe." Ty Lee replied. "Did she really think you were a monster?"

"It was something along those lines, yes." Azula mumbled.

"Just so you know, I don't think you're a monster. I think you're the best person in the world and some day, you're going to make an amazing Fire Lord. Or, Fire Lordess." Ty Lee smiled.

"Thanks, Ty Lee. You're sweet." Azula smiled back. "But Fire Lord will do. The nation will love me. You could be my personal guard if you liked? Not that I'd need it, but still. It would be nice to have someone to talk to occasionally."

"Really Azula? That would be perfect!" Ty Lee said excitedly before pulling Azula into a tight hug. Azula, while shocked at first, smiles and leans into the hug. She never really knows where to put her hands when hugging Ty Lee, so she settles with a hand on her lower back. She can't help but notice how soft her skin is. Much softer than that Chan boys.

Azula didn't only notice Ty Lee's soft skin, but as she pulled away from the hug, she couldn't help but notice how different Ty Lee's eyes are to the rest of the fire nation. So much darker… prettier. Maybe it's just because Ty Lee has such long eyelashes. Yes, it must be that. Jealousy again, that's all.

It happened within seconds, Azula feels pouty lips on her owns and it takes her a moment to register what has actually just happened. She feels something exploding in her lower stomach and her neck burns with warmth. Never has the princess ever felt anything like this. Just as she was about to kiss Ty Lee back, it was over.

"Sorry. You just looked so beautiful and I… got carried away I guess." Ty Lee blushed for the first time Azula had seen in a long time.

"Understandable. You're a better kisser than that Chan boy, I must admit. But I cannot allow it to happen again. I am the air to the throne. Nothing will put me off my goal." Azula turned away from Ty Lee as she spoke. She couldn't look at her while she pushed her away.

"Oh okay, Azula. I'm just going to go sleep now. Night night." Ty Lee said quietly and Azula knew that the girl was hurt.

As Azula watched her walk away, she couldn't help but feel terrible guilt. But why was she feeling anything at all when all her life she had been raised to think that love and trust was for fools?

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know whether you liked it or not. I really don't know how I feel about this. I might take it down, depending on the feedback I get, so you must let me know what you think.


End file.
